


Talent show

by wordswehavesaid



Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Singing Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/pseuds/wordswehavesaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver catches his partner in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talent show

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics belong to "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" by Queen, which was one of two pieces Grant Gustin used to audition for the role of Sebastian Smythe on Glee. Enjoy!

Oliver will never grow tired of Barry’s lack of awareness to his surroundings. In the field, of course, it’s gotten better. He’s made sure of that, even if there’s definitely room for improvement.

But in their home? He gets treated to little moments like this.

“ _There goes my ba-a-by_ ,” Barry croons along with the radio, using the handle of the broom as some kind of makeshift microphone. Typically when his partner feels like tidying up the place he does it in an eye blink, but Oliver supposes he slowed down to keep time with the music. And boy is he keeping time. And  _tune_.

“ _He knows how to rock n’ roll,_ ” the younger man continues, altering the pronouns to both Oliver’s approval and amusement. “ _He drives me cra-a-zy. He gives me hot and cold fever! Then he leaves me in a cool, cool sweat_.”

“Do I?” He has to ask then, because he doesn’t think he can keep watching Barry wiggle his hips to the beat of the classic tune while that  _voice_  just rises and falls in all the right places.

Barry jumps and whirls around, the broom clattering to the floor. “O-Oliver! Um, hey, I didn’t hear you come in.”

He smirks. “I bet you didn’t.” He drops his affected pose leaning against the door frame to cross the room, heading for the radio and switching it off. “I didn’t know you could sing.”

“Oh, well, it’s not exactly something I advertise,” his partner immediately starts to excuse, blushing furiously and rubbing at the back of his neck. “I mean I guess I can? I did ok at karaoke night the one time.”

“And you told Felicity you couldn’t dance, either,” he continues, turning fully back to the other with a full-out teasing grin.

Now Barry looks bewildered. “I can’t dance.”

“Really?” Oliver inclines his head briefly, then begins slowly stalking back in the other’s direction, loving the way that just that is clearly making the man flustered. “Then tell me, Barry…what do you call these?” He makes the question clear by laying his hands over the speedsters hips and squeezing gently.

“My, uh,” Barry tries, his voice pitched a little higher than normal, and he clears his throat. “My hips?”

“I call them sin.” His grip tightens and he pulls the younger man flush against him, eliciting a gasp from his lover. Oliver leans in, just milimeters away from capturing those plump lips. “And they’re definitely driving me crazy.”

He’s pretty sure Barry won’t mind his idea of rocking and rolling tonight.


End file.
